


Dis Robe

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [61]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 05:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: holidaysat221b Prompt of the Day - 5/17/19:Molly loves wearing Sherlock’s house robes.  - @mel-loves-all





	Dis Robe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mellovesall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellovesall/gifts).



She loves the way they feel, so silky and smooth against her skin. She loves the way they drape on her slim figure, the way they trail behind her like a fancy ball gown from a BBC period drama (or a powerful queen in a fantasy universe), making her feel elegant and regal. She loves the way the cuffs fall over her wrists unless she rolls them up into bulky bundles near her elbows (although that never fails to make her giggle, since she immediately goes from 'regal fantasy queen' to 'girl dressing up in mum's clothes').

Mostly, however, she loves the way Sherlock's eyes light up and linger whenever she trips into the kitchen or parlor wearing nothing but one of his luxurious, silky, oversized (and likely overpriced) dressing gowns.

Well. To be honest, she  _mostly_ mostly enjoys having him peel them off her so they puddle at her feet, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze - and oh so available to his even hungrier touch.


End file.
